


Морок

by marinesku



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марло прокручивает произошедшее в голове снова и снова — как видео, по окончании ролика кликая на стрелочку "повторить" и стискивая зубы до скрипа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морок

Марло прокручивает в голове произошедшее снова и снова — на площадке, в машине, дома, на голубятне — как видео, по окончании ролика кликая на стрелочку "повторить" и стискивая зубы до скрипа.  
Через пару дней он уже не отличает, что в его "записи" реально, а что плод уязвленного самолюбия, раздувающего постыдность каждой мелочи.  
— Я нашел того, кто согласен, — докладывает наконец Крис. — Через пару дней ублюдка переведут в общий блок, и наш парень его сделает.  
Марло молча кивает. Легче не становится.  
Его отпустит тогда, когда все будет кончено. Не раньше.

Никто.  
Никто в этом сучьем городе не смеет заикнуться о том, что поимел Марло Стэнфилда. Все углы должны железно выучить, кто их хозяин. Он вбивал в них это знание болью, кровью и деньгами не для того, чтоб какая-то шваль походя сеяла сомнения.  
— Будет не так просто, — первым делом предупреждает его Крис. — Это Омар.  
И если бы Крис не был Крисом, Марло пустил бы ему пулю в лоб. Только за то, как он произнес это имя.  
— Я не знаю, кто такой Омар, — спокойно говорит Марло, и Крис понимает: ебаный респект в его глазах мгновенно гаснет.  
— Его предупредят и спрячут раньше, чем мы до него доберемся, вот я о чем. Улицы любят его.  
— Улицы любят? — машинально повторяет Марло. — Улица — блядь. Любит того, кто жестче ебет. Я был недостаточно хорош?  
Крис усмехается, но все же осторожно отводит взгляд.  
— Ладно. Значит, сделаем это не на улице, — устало кривится Марло.

Он по привычке тянется покрутить перстень, и голая фаланга снова наполняет тело ядом.  
 _"У денег нет владельца. Есть лишь тот, кто их тратит"_.  
Чушь. Владелец есть у всего. Это были его деньги. Его перстень. Его игра.  
 _"Твое колечко мне тоже нравится"_.  
Раз от раза воспоминания перестают быть просто картинкой. Марло почти физически чувствует холод ствола у горла и невольно приподнимает подбородок.  
 _"Не заставляй меня повторять"_.  
Он зло втягивает воздух дрогнувшими ноздрями и облизывает губы.  
— Что у него за пушки? — озадачивает он Криса днем, и к вечеру тот дотошно перечисляет:  
— Ругер, дезерт игл, помповый дробовик "моссберг"...  
— Ругер, точно, — вспыхивает в мозгу картинка.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я достал тебе такой?  
Марло неопределенно поводит головой. Он сам не знает, зачем спрашивал.  
На следующее утро ствол лежит перед ним на столе.

Марло загадывает: если Крис снова скажет что-нибудь вроде: "это Омар" — с ним придется прощаться. Но Крис ни разу не называет Омара по имени.  
— Просто выпустили? — переспрашивает Марло.  
— Банк Морланд. Коп из убойного. Приехал за ним лично.  
— Еще и крыса, — брезгливо морщится Марло.  
Крис молча опускает глаза, и Марло не может понять, что в этом его движении: согласие, равнодушие, уход от осуждения. Но презрения к Омару там нет.  
— За что? — спрашивает Марло. — За что его любят? Он же хуесос.  
— Ну... — Крис напряженно пожимает плечами, — он часто раздает ниггерам стафф бесплатно. А может, и деньги. Кто этого психа знает.  
Нет, думает Марло. Не за то. Он бы спросил, что в Омаре так нравится самому Крису, но тот вряд ли ответит.  
— Снуп, — окликает он. Она подается к рулю, чтоб взглянуть на него в зеркало заднего вида. — А ты любишь Омара?  
Снуп удивленно сдвигает бейсболку набок.  
— Не-а, — ухмыляется она. — Я малость по другой части.  
Крис фыркает, и на мгновение Марло отпускает.

Дома от ледяной ненависти сбивается дыхание и тянет в животе. Ярость будоражит, и это почти приятно.  
Рукоять ругера тяжело ложится в ладонь, Марло направляет пушку себе в лицо и смотрит в черный зрачок дула.  
А что, если бы? Если б Омар это сделал, когда Марло был за столом?  
Марло вспоминает мелькнувшее тогда ожидание, и внутри что-то снова камнем бухает вниз, как будто от прыжка с большой высоты. Марло чувствует сладость чупа-чупса на языке — как в тот вечер.  
В этом воспоминании весь его стыд. И неправильный, дергающий оголенные нервы кайф — иначе Марло не возвращался бы к нему раз за разом.  
Он не выдерживает и прижимает ствол к горлу, проводит по кадыку вверх, под челюсть. От металла по шее ползут щекотные мурашки. Затылок и плечи сводит гусиной кожей.  
Если бы...  
Если бы Омар это сделал.  
Он ловит себя на том, что именно думает — и едва не сплевывает от омерзения. Стискивает зубы, матерится про себя.  
Он, Марло Стэнфилд, король этих блядских, объебанных вусмерть улиц, думает — и о чем.  
Он думает: каково это было бы? Что бы он, мать твою, чувствовал?  
Он думает о том, как вошел бы этот ебаный ствол ему в рот и насколько?  
Марло с грохотом швыряет проклятую пушку на столешницу и растягивается на диване, закинув руки под затылок.

Но мысли никуда не уходят. Они не оставляют его весь следующий день. Лежат на дне мозга, пульсируют горячей тяжестью в низу живота.  
— Я не должен лузеру ни цента. Он не выполнил работу.  
— Да, босс, — кивает Крис.  
Снуп хрипло хихикает, мелкие косички трясутся и елозят по ее плечам. Марло переводит на нее выжидающий взгляд. Крис толкает ее локтем. Снуп замолкает, а потом, оправдываясь, пожимает плечами:  
— Остаток срока бедняге придется отсиживать стоя, — она прыскает снова собственной шутке.  
Крис тоже улыбается.  
Марло поднимает бровь.  
— Ублюдок засадил ему нож в задницу, — поясняет Крис.  
— Вот как? — без выражения говорит Марло.  
— Ага. Впечатал мордой в стену, нагнул и отымел заточкой, — уголки губ Криса дергаются чем-то похожим на одобрение.  
Марло долго глядит в сторону.  
— Смешно, — наконец говорит он.  
Снуп неловко закашливается. Улыбка с лица Криса исчезает.

Тяжелый бред наваливается сразу, стоит ему только остаться одному.  
Марло механически глотает полный стакан неразбавленного теплого виски и ждет ночи, не включая свет. Он знает: если его и пишут, то камерами с ночным видением, но все равно так ему легче. Может быть, потому что в темноте он не видит себя сам.  
Тупо избавиться от этой хуеты — вот все, чего он хочет.  
Он нашаривает пушку на ощупь, долго держит в ладони, собираясь. Рукоять нагревается, ладонь потеет.  
Если бы.  
Если бы хуесос сделал то, что Марло успелось на долю секунды так четко представить.  
Марло снимает ругер с предохранителя, медленно подносит ко рту. Закрывает глаза и касается ствола губами.  
Сначала он чувствует только холодок. Снаружи, на коже — и внутри, под ребрами. Слабый запах оружейной смазки почти не ощутим. Марло обводит губами конец ствола, а не наоборот. Металл кажется гладким и немного скользким. Марло открывает рот и трогает выступ дула языком. Дыхание срывается, и сердце делает сбой, когда кончик языка нащупывает дырку. Это так выстегивающе непристойно, что у Марло вопреки всякой воле почти мгновенно встает на полную.  
Он нервно выдыхает. Ему хочется отвести руку — но вместо этого он вставляет ствол себе в рот и обхватывает его губами.  
Это могло произойти, думает он, могло. И его это — вот жеж блядь! — только сильнее распаляет.  
Там. За столом. При всех.  
Омару стоило только ткнуть ствол ему в губы — и Марло открыл бы рот. У него не было бы выбора.  
Под закрытыми веками все снова встает в деталях. Брошенная на стойку спортивная сумка. Пестрая горка фишек на сукне. Отложенный в сторону чупа-чупс. Ширинка чужих джинсов перед глазами.  
Ругер входит глубже, чем Марло ожидал. На языке появляется непривычный вкус машинного масла. Глотать со стволом во рту невозможно, и слюна, быстро скопившись, начинает стекать из уголка губ по подбородку.  
Мушка неприятно упирается в нёбо, царапая, Марло разворачивает пистолет боком, и теперь она задевает щеку. Омар развернул свою пушку так же, когда, притормозив на секунду, передумал и опустил ее Марло под подбородок.  
 _"Мне нравится твое колечко"_ , — явственно звучит в ушах.  
Марло зажмуривается от отвращения до красной пелены в глазах и, забив на собственное скотство, сует левую руку под резинку домашних штанов.  
 _"Не заставляй меня повторять"_.  
Он двигает бедрами, съезжая на диване, ругер резко входит еще глубже и давит на корень языка. Марло быстро убирает палец со спускового крючка. Испуг и рвотный спазм неожиданно делают возбуждение нестерпимым. Марло сипит, рвано толкаясь членом в кулак. Он правша и долго не может подстроиться под собственный же ритм, но зато и неловкая левая ощущается чужой, а от этого все кажется безобразнее — и вставляет сильнее.  
 _"Чувак, у денег нет владельца"_.  
Марло хрипит и жестоко давится, но не выпускает ругер изо рта. Зубы противно цепляются за ребристую поверхность ствола. От ненависти, презрения к себе и рвотных позывов слезятся глаза. Ресницы ощущаются липкими, мокрые щеки неприятно холодит воздух, со скользкого от слюны подбородка капает в вырез майки. Это ублюдочно и мерзко.  
Игроки за круглым столом ошалело пялятся на Марло, и на их лицах — брезгливая оторопь. От их шока Марло отчаянно выкручивает сладкой судорогой. Он распахивает глаза и видит широкую наглую ухмылку.  
 _"Носи на здоровье"_.  
 _"Не сомневайся"_.  
Марло так и кончает со стволом во рту. Пульсирующими вспышками: долго, мощно и уничтожающе ярко. Обляпав штаны изнутри тошнотворной грязью.  
Брюки липнут к его коже, а сперма стекает по ногам, от бедер к щиколоткам, когда он, пошатываясь, тащится в ванну.

— Избавься, — говорит он Крису, протягивая ругер в пакете.  
Крис молча забирает пистолет. И только минуту спустя решается уточнить.  
— Мне надо что-нибудь знать?  
Марло отрицательно качает головой и смотрит в окно, пока Снуп заводит машину и выруливает из переулка.  
Ему удивительно хорошо с утра. Легко. Воздух кажется прозрачным и чистым, а голова — такой же ясной, как раньше. Он снова спокоен и свободен.  
— Я хочу его достать. Из-под земли. Любой ценой.  
Крис и Снуп поочередно согласно кивают. Боковым зрением Марло видит, как они обмениваются короткими взглядами.  
Он чистил зубы ночью раз пять. И еще пару с утра. Но ему кажется, что слюна во рту все еще имеет стойкий вкус оружейной смазки. Он открывает окно и сплевывает на дорогу.  
— Наметки такие... — говорит Крис позже. На площадке.  
Марло откидывается к спинке стула, прикрывает глаза и долго слушает, подставляя лицо солнцу.  
— Так как? Годится? — первой не выдерживает его молчания Снуп. Крис бросает на нее предупреждающий взгляд.  
Марло уклончиво щурится.  
— Попробуем.  
Он закидывает руки за голову. Покачивает ногой.  
— Значит, заточкой? — спрашивает он у Криса.  
— Что? — недоуменно вскидывает брови тот.  
— Нет, ничего, — отвечает Марло. — Забудь.


End file.
